


i think you'd be good to me (and i'd be so good to you)

by readpaintlaugh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester just wants his brother to be happy, mechanic!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readpaintlaugh/pseuds/readpaintlaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Anna (via Jo) set their brothers up on a blind date. Somehow it works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you'd be good to me (and i'd be so good to you)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a LONG time coming but after months of slugging through and then it being beta'd by my lovely friend[» Sabrina](http://winchwester.tumblr.com) it is shiny and ready for your reading eyes. Enjoy! (also, I plan on this being a series, so fingers crossed the next installment is written faster than this one was)

Text from Dean:  
 _When will u b home 2 rescue me from daytime tv?_

Sam doesn't even bother opening the text. He glances at it and then drops his phone in his bag with a sigh as Jo sits down across from him.

"Dean again?"  
  
Sam nods, "Today's his day off, and he has nothing better to do than sit on the couch and watch TV, as always. He thinks I'm with a study group."  
  
Jo rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised he hasn't gotten suspicious when he's spending his days off on the couch in his underwear. When's the last time he got laid Sam? Before you were born?"  
  
"It might as well have been,” Sam says with a snort. “He hasn't gone on a date since before dad, Jo. Part of me is worried but another part of me is just sick of being the center of his attention."  
  
      Jo laughs and starts digging her books out of her bag, an orange slip of paper falling onto the table with her Statistics binder. She frowns at it. "My guidance consulor complained to me about her brother today, too. She's new this year, so I think she was trying to sound relatable, but she seems pretty cool. "  
  
"Aren't you supposed to complain to her, not the other way around?"  
  
"Usually I do, but she went off on a little tangent today because her brother texted her asking her what she wanted him to make for dinner. She said he hasn't had a date in a while either..."  
  
Sam narrowed his eyes as he watched the beginnings of an idea flash on Jo's face. “And?”  
  
“—and he sounds like Dean's type." Jo looks up at Sam, eyes bright. "How would you feel about setting your brother up on a blind date tomorrow night?"  
  
"I can't set Dean up on a blind date with someone I don't even know."  
  
"But I know his sister, and I'm practically Dean's sibling! Look Sam, it doesn't matter whom you set him up with. He needs to get out there again. It doesn't matter if this date goes wonderfully or it crashes and burns, all that matters is that Dean goes on it. Just give it to him straight and tell him you're sick of him hovering."  
  
"Jo…I don't know if I'm going to be able to do that."  
  
Jo softens. "Sam, you know that Dean is going to need someone to be there for him when you leave for Stanford. There’s only so much comfort the rest of us will be able to provide.”  
  
He sighs, slumping into his seat. "You're right, Jo, but how the hell am I going to be able to tell Dean this?"  
  
Jo scoffs, "Look, you'll figure out what to say. You're good on your feet, and you've been lying to him about Stanford and tutoring me for the past six months. So one little exaggeration shouldn't be too hard right?"  
  
"He's not ready to hear it yet okay? For our entire lives, especially for the past five years, it's just been him and I…you know how devoted Dean gets to something. I need to ease him into it…get him set-up with something, before I announce I'm packing up and moving two thousand miles away," Sam protests, giving Jo the same speech he always does. Jo suspects Sam isn't giving his brother enough credit, but she don't push it.  
  
"Okay I…look, lets say tomorrow, at The Grill? That isn't too fancy for Dean, and I'll have either Anna or I make the reservation for six. If I don't call you tomorrow, then Anna agreed to the plan. Just make sure Dean gets there, okay? And make sure he isn't covered in grease."  
  
Sam nodded, biting his lip. He knew Dean needed this. "Okay matchmaker, I'm in. Now, should we start with Statistics or SAT Vocabulary?"

~*~

      Dean hasn't been on a date since college. It’s not that he hasn’t been able to find anyone; it’s just that Sam has been his whole life since as long as he could remember, and he barely has any time to start a relationship with someone he’s never met before. He has work to think about and a family-well Sam and himself-to feed.  
  
      Right now, his main goal is to get Sam through law school. After that's done with, and after Sammy's a hotshot lawyer with a wife and a picket fence and one-point-five kids, he can focus on himself. (Lately, however, he’s been having a sinking feeling that he’s going to die alone with two cats and his Impala to keep him company) Dean tells himself that he’s okay though, and that he likes being a bachelor. Sure, he hasn't been laid in a long time, longer than he'd like to think about. ‘Sex’ has been filed away in a cabinet in his mind called ‘To Do After Sam Graduates.’ The good thing about being a bachelor is that he can sit around in his apartment after a long day at work, and not wear pants. He doesn't have to worry about impressing anyone because there's no one to impress.  
  
Well there's Sam, but he really doesn't count.  
  
"Dude, I thought we talked about this. Pants required after 10 am."  
  
"I thought we talked about how when your name's on the lease, you could make the rules." Dean sips his beer with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Sam drops his bag on the floor and flops next to Dean, muttering something about being able to make the rules if Dean let him take care of himself, but Dean ignores it and Sam lets him, they've had that fight one too many times.  
  
Dean sighs, and pokes his brother in the side, "So how was school?"  
  
"School was good, we had productive study session, and I got to talking with a friend afterwards."  
  
Dean sips his beer and doesn't turn away from the TV. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Turns out she has an older brother. A single, older brother." Dean keeps his eyes trained forward; he hears Sam take his phone out of his pocket and put it back in. "Yeah. His name is Castiel and you're meeting him at The Grille tomorrow at six. Reservation under 'Winchester.'"  
  
Sammy's done a lot of stupid things, but none of them have ever made Dean actually want to kill him. Until now, that is.  
  
"A blind date, Sam? Really? And you expect me to just go along with this?"  
  
"Yes, Dean, I do! Because you haven't been on a date since Dad died and you haven't had sex in God knows how long."  
  
Dean puts his beer on the coffee table and gets up, pulling his jeans back on from the floor where they had been thrown. "I don't have time to date, Sammy. I have my job and-"  
  
"And me, Dean? You have to take care of me? Newsflash, I'm an adult! I can take care of myself!" Sam's off the couch, arms flailing, and Dean starts backing away, until he's leaning against the counter.  
  
"But you can't, Sam, that's the thing. Dad is dead and Mom's been gone for a long time and now its just us." He stops, smiling. "We have to make sure that the other guy always has clean underwear. We've gotta have each other's backs."  
  
"Dean, you do that. You have my back every time you take half your paycheck and put it into my college fund, or every time you stay up late with me when I'm working on a paper even though you have to work early the next morning. I'm just trying the repay the favor."  
  
Dean rubs his eyes, "Sam, you don't have to do that."  
  
"Of course I do, Dean. You're my brother, and I'm worried about you." Sam stops for a second and looks away, biting his lip. "I just want you to be happy man, and working all the time? That isn't making you happy. I heard you talking to Ellen yesterday, about taking a shift at the Roadhouse.” Dean shifts uncomfortably where he stands and breaks eye contact with his brother. “We're fine, Dean. You don't need another job. You need a life."  
  
Sam is giving him that look, the look he knows goes straight through Dean's heart. Deep down, he knows that the kid is right, that it’s unhealthy for him to totally let his life be pushed to the wayside for his little brother, and damn it, when did his little brother get so wise?  
  
"One date, Sammy, that's all I'm promising you."  
  
Sam breaks into the toothy grin and looks at Dean through his hair, "Cool. Can we have pizza for dinner?"  
  
Dean laughs and tells him sure, if he calls it in, and hopes Sam has good taste for a straight man.

~*~

      Dean isn't easily distracted. After dealing with the mess he called his family his whole life plus school, he's long mastered the art of compartmentalizing. However, after the cup of coffee he was pouring himself during break starts flowing over the edge and onto his left hand, he thinks that maybe he hadn't mastered compartmentalizing as well as he thought. He's not excited about this blind date. In fact, he's dreading it. With each tick of the clock, Dean gets more and more annoyed. Annoyed with Sam, annoyed with the bolts on this Mercedes, annoyed with the whiny customers. Who told Sam he had the right to muddle in his personal life and set him up on a fucking blind date with some person Sam barely knows himself? Dean doesn't need a boyfriend. He doesn't need a social life. If anything, Dean needs another job so he and Sammy can live a little more comfortably than they do now, and so Dean can chase that idiotic idea of Sam getting a job out of his little brother's head. All Sam needs to do is study. He can help Dean out when he's a lawyer.  
  
      The more Dean thinks about this stupid date, the more aggravated he gets. He told Sammy he'd go, so he has to, but he never told Sam that he would actively try to impress this guy. Dean doesn't need this right now. Hell, maybe he'll just tell the guy off the moment he arrives at the restaurant and let him know that if he's really all that interested in this sweet piece of ass, then he'll be able to wait until Sam's out of law school and settled into a nice firm. Dean snorts quietly and turns the wrench one more time, and—  
  
Well, shit.  
  
Looks like he went a little too hard on this last bolt because he just stripped it. Dean throws the screw not-so-discreetly into a corner of the garage, and is creeping over to the bolt bucket when Bobby claps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ready for your big date, son?"  
  
Dean trips on his own feet and whirls around to look at Bobby. "I, uh-"  
  
"Sam told me this morning, wanting to warn me that you might be on edge."  
  
"That bolt was the only one I stripped today…I'm not on edge! If anything-"  
  
Bobby holds up a hand to stop Dean, "Look I don't care what you are. I just wanted to remind you deserve to be happy, idjit." Bobby's eyes were sparkling under his baseball hat, "Why don't you find a new bolt and give it to Jim? He'll finish that Mercedes up for you. Wouldn't want you to be late for your date."  
  
Dean spends a few moments wondering if Bobby hit his head, but then he sees the joking smirk on the old man's face. "Gee, thanks so much Bobby, but I'm no girl, I think an hour is just enough time for me to prep for my big date."  
  
Bobby grunts, "Your brother thought you might want the extra half an hour, but I told him you'd reject it."  
  
Dean throws up his hands, "What, are you and Sam partners in crime now or something? Next time you talk to my brother, which I'm sure will be soon, tell him to shove his suggestions or advice or whatever he wants you to do for him up his ass!"

      He turns back to the bolt bucket and finds what he needs in a matter of seconds. When he turns around, Bobby is still standing there. "You know what? When I finish this car, I think I will take off, you know, I really think I need to do my nails." Dean adds as he stalks back to the car. He thinks he hears Bobby mutter something about just trying to help, but Dean ignores it and finishes the Mercedes in record time. He hands the keys back to the owner with a forced smile of relaxed happiness, and graciously accepts a too-small tip. He's in his own car within minutes after he turns over the keys, his coveralls removed and shoved into his locker without a goodbye said or a look back at the garage.

~*~

      Dean gets to the restaurant early, or so he hopes. He may not have been on a date in five years, but he remembers what it was like when he was actually excited for one. It’s good to get there first, scope the place out, and find a good parking spot, or as Dean likes to call it, a good escape route. He parks the Impala about a block and a half down. As he gets out of the car he spots an unassuming diner another two blocks down and he makes note of it, just in case he needs a this-date-sucked-and-so-did-the-food cheeseburger when this nightmare is over. He doesn't go into the restaurant when he arrives at the door. It’s the kind of restaurant that Dean tends to drive straight by when he and Sam are looking for a place. Everything about it screams pretentious, right up to the stupid little stone lions that sit in fenced in patches of grass on either side of the entrance. Subtly peering in, Dean can see the little fake candles on every white tablecloth-covered table. There's mood lighting and fancy mahogany chairs and the menus look like books. Sam had said the place wasn't too expensive, but it sure don’t look cheap.  
  
       So he waits outside for his date for ten minutes, five minutes because he was early and the other five because this Castiel guy is late. At six thirty-seven Dean's impatience is beginning to get the best of him and he's deciding to give this guy until quarter-of until he bails and gets a cheeseburger when a gray Toyota Prius pulls up in front of the restaurant and a redhead gets out of the passenger seat, followed by a guy with messy hair and a trench coat.  
  
Dean automatically assumes that they're a couple, but they don't walk into the restaurant right away. Trench coat guy walks up to the redhead and Dean thinks he hears him mutter, "Anna…"  
  
Anna, whom Dean guesses is the redhead, replies "Castiel, please."  
  
"Look, Anna, I-"  
  
"No, Castiel, you promised. Just give it a try, okay?"  
  
      Castiel sighs, but before he can answer, Anna is taking the keys out of his hands and pecking him on the cheek before getting into the car and driving away. Castiel stands on the curb for a moment, tie slightly askew and his hair insanely messy, messy enough that it looks like he just got out of bed. For all Dean knows, he did. The guy looks a little lost, but then he looks up, and for the first time, Dean gets a good look at his face. They make eye contact almost immediately, probably because Dean had been openly staring since Anna left, and Dean suddenly finds himself lost in the man’s blue eyes. Castiel moves his eyes to the side Dean steps forward on reflex, drawn into Castiel's space, wanting to be ensconced in blue again.  
  
It’s not just his eyes, though. Castiel is beautiful and Dean hates himself for using the word beautiful because what is he, a girl? But it’s true, and there's no better word to describe it. He doesn't realize he's stopped breathing until he has to take a breath in to say, "Castiel?"

Castiel seems to shake himself and he looks up at Dean again, a smile ghosting on his lips. "Dean?"  
  
His voice is deeper, much deeper than Dean expected from the light blue eyes, the bed-head, and the trench coat. It warms Dean, and grates down his spine, causing him to shudder ever so slightly. "Um, hi," Dean sticks out his hand, "it’s nice to meet you."  
  
Castiel nods, "You as well, even though the circumstances are, ah, rather…odd."  
  
Dean wants to laugh because right now, standing in front of this beautiful man, the circumstances seem anything but odd. "Yeah, I guess so, man, but a good odd. I think."  
  
      Castiel nods, and Dean frowns, hoping he hadn't already made a bad impression even though it wouldn't be the first time. "Well uh, should we eat?" Castiel nods again and Dean opens the door for him. The interior of the restaurant is even worse when Dean is standing inside. He doesn't know if he's being hopeful, or actually just really observant, but it seems as if Castiel is as uncomfortable in The Grille as Dean is, so he takes a chance. His internal Sam-voice tells yells at him the entire time, but it doesn't stop him from grabbing Castiel's arm and high-tailing it out of there. He thinks he hears Castiel say his name, but even that doesn't stop him, as he walks two and a half blocks to that little diner he'd spotted early. A diner he knows he will enjoy, and hopes Castiel will enjoy. Castiel hasn't exactly gone limp behind him, but he seems to have relaxed and is allowing Dean to pull him towards the diner, which upon entering a closer proximity, Dean learns is called the Greasy Spoon.  
  
      Dean's shoulders relax considerably the minute they step into the diner. The design is cheesy, but not ostentatiously so. It smells of old coffee and floor wax, and the blue vinyl booths are as close to home as it can get for Dean. He thinks he hears Castiel sigh behind him, and he looks slightly more relaxed than he did outside The Grille as they slide into a booth. The diner is fairly empty, with a few customers at the counter and a couple in the booth in far corner of the restaurant, and the waitress shows up at their booth before Dean can get another word in. Dean orders a coke and Castiel orders water. The comfortable silence begins to grow awkward, so Dean picks up his menu and opens his mouth. "Well, if there's one thing I know for sure, its that this place will definitely have a better cheeseburger than the place our siblings wanted us to go to."  
  
"You will have to let me know, after you eat your burger."  
  
Dean gapes out of habit, "You're not getting a burger? In a diner? What else would you get?"  
  
Castiel's eyes widen slightly and he fiddles with his silverware. "I was planning on getting a salad."  
  
"A salad? Come on man, you can't-" The waitress approaches, and Dean and Castiel lock eyes for a moment, "Just trust me, okay?" Dean expects Castiel to protest more, but he just chews his lower lip and nods at Dean, eyes wide. So Dean turns towards their waitress and flashes her a smile, ordering each of them a deluxe cheeseburger and a side of french fries big enough for them to split please. The waitress writes down their order and Dean turns back to Castiel, who hasn't stopped staring at him since he agreed to the burger.  
  
Dean flashes Castiel a warmer smile than he gave the waitress and decides to dive right into small talk, "So, Cas, what do you do?"  
  
"Cas."  
  
Dean blinks, "Cas, Castiel, that's your name right?" And he's having a panic attack because what if he'd heard the name wrong he's said this guy's name at least four times, has he done it wrong every time?  
  
"Yes, Castiel is my name, but you called me Cas."  
  
Dean hadn't realized he'd shortened the name until now, "I uh, well I guess, Castiel is a bit of a mouthful and I…I can call you Castiel if you'd like."  
  
Castiel gives Dean a small smile, not letting his teeth show. "No one has ever called me Cas before. Its nice."  
  
Dean chuckles, "Good, I like Cas, it suits you. Anyway _Cas_ , what do you do?"  
  
He takes a sip of water before answering, "Well, as of now, I am in school for my Ph.D in Anthropology, with a minor Ph.D. in Religious Studies, but I'm also doing some undergraduate teaching, which I would like to do full time eventually, since teaching is the reason I would like to obtain my doctorate."

      That's when Dean knows it. He had suspected it, when he'd first gotten a good look at Castiel's face, but now he's certain. Castiel is so far out of his league that he's on another planet. He's beautiful and smart and Dean's a mechanic. There's no way he can date a soon-to-be professor. Nothing Castiel says relating to his job will ever make sense to Dean, and Dean will bore him very, very quickly.  
  
"Dean?" Castiel says, and by the tone of his voice its obvious he's repeating himself.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry, what?"  
  
"I was inquiring about what you do for a living."  
  
"Oh, I, uh," Dean almost throws out the restoration line. Its one he's used many times before, mostly when he was talking to one of Sam's friends. But he doesn't want to lie to Castiel, he really doesn't. So he gives Cas a small smile and says, "I'm a mechanic. I work at Singer Auto in Fillmore."  
  
Castiel furrows his brow, "Your tone changed right there...do you think that I should think less of you because you don't have as high of a level as education as I do?"  
  
"Hey I went to college."  
  
"Well there you go. There is nothing degrading about being a mechanic, Dean."  
  
"Let's just say I've had adverse reactions to my profession in the past." And he had, especially back in college, when he would tell people he was majoring in accounting. Their first guess would always be because he wanted to go into the FBI, but Dean would say no, he didn't want to be a special agent, just wanted to help his boss with the books along with working on cars. He'd lost interest from that person pretty quickly after that, and while their reactions weren't always that harsh, it happened more than once.  
  
"So I've learned my lesson. My brother Sam is studying pre-law, so I tend to tell his friends that I deal in restoration. I would probably do the same with your fancy professor friends."  
  
      Cas blinks, and Dean's mouth goes dry. It doesn't matter what kind of future he was implying, whether it was a relationship-doesn't-work-out-but-we-stay-friends-and-I-meet-your-coworkers-at-a-party future or one where Castiel takes Dean as his date to a faculty party, he barely knows Castiel. Maybe that won't bother Castiel (and Dean's half-hoping it won't) but it would sure as hell bother him if early on in a blind date someone implied a future with him.

      Dean is about to speak up and say something, to change the subject and try to get past the awkward silence, when the waitress comes to their table with their burgers. Dean digs in right away, it looks like a damn good burger, with crispy lettuce sticking out beneath the bun and ketchup oozing over the cheese. The patty seems thick and juicy, and it doesn't take Dean more than a moment before digging in. After two bites he sets his burger down on his plate and reaches for some french fries when he notices that Castiel hasn't touched his food yet. He's just staring at his burger as if its a foreign object.  
  
"Cas? Is there something wrong with your burger?"  
  
Castiel's eyes widen for just a moment before he shakes his head and reaches down towards his food. Dean watches as Cas takes a bite and then breaks into a smile, "This is very good, Dean. I am glad I trusted you."  
  
Dean smiles back, ignoring the warmth that had spread through him the moment Castiel smiled, "I'm glad you like it."  
  
Castiel nods and continues eating, causing silence to fall again. "So, uh, I mentioned my brother Sam, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Well, I believe you saw Anna, she dropped me off today. We are sharing a car today, since hers has a dead battery and neither of us have had the time to call a tow truck."  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes, "Who's your mechanic?"  
  
"Oh, I, uh, I am not sure, the number is at my apartment, uh-"  
  
"Is it Singer Auto?"  
  
"No, that name is not familiar, should it be?"  
  
Dean wagged a fry at Castiel, "Of course it should be! Anyone else is going to rip you off. Look don't even bother call a tow truck, I'd be happy to fix it for you."  
  
"I…thank you Dean, it will be much easier when I do not have to take the train to school every day."  
  
"It's no problem really, where are you studying?"  
  
"Bloomington."  
  
"Oh man that's a trek, you commute every day?"  
  
Cas takes another bite of his burger and nods, "Anna and I share an apartment. When I can drive, it really is not too bad. I listen to books on tape, and it's nice to have some alone time."  
  
Dean nods and makes some mundane comment about that being nice, and they lapse into silence, both eating their burgers. It isn't an awkward silence, as Dean expects, but comfortable and easy. Comfortable enough for Dean to be practically done with his burger when the conversation picks up again.  
  
"I believe if my sister were here, she would be scolding me for not making more conversation."  
  
Dean smiles, "Sam would be doing the same thing. I thought that break was nice though, I haven't dated in a while but the one thing I remember was barely being able to eat because you felt the pressure to talk the whole time. I've got to be honest, this is one of the best burgers I've had in a while, so I'd really like to be able to eat it all."  
  
Castiel nods solemnly, "I agree, it is a very good burger. Have you ever been to this diner before?"  
  
"Nope, but I know it's better than the Grille ever would've been. That's just not my kind of place with the white table cloths and the fake little battery-powered candles, it's too impersonal." Dean gestured widely with the hand that wasn't holding his burger, "This place is the kind of restaurant I can see myself coming back to in the immediate future."  
  
"That's good to hear," the waitress said, approaching the booth. "You boys need anything else?"  
  
Dean shot a quick glance at Castiel who shook his head, and then back to the waitress, "I think we're all set, thanks."  
  
The waitress nodded and placed their receipt on the table, "Whenever you're done just pay at the register, hope to see you two back soon." She smiled widely at both of them, and stepped over to the man reading the paper two booths behind Castiel. Dean had been planning on offering to pay once he took his last bite, but Castiel was already reaching for the check.  
  
"Whoa there, no way am I letting you pay."  
  
"Dean please, you chose the restaurant."  
  
"No that's not fair, this was our first date, and a blind one no less, we'll go dutch."  
  
Castiel frowned but said nothing to challenge Dean, and he was silent as he waited for Dean to finish his sandwich. It wasn't until after they had paid and stepped out onto the street when he spoke again, "You know, my apartment isn't too far away, if you don't mind walking a little."  
  
Dean stuttered and rubbed his neck, "I, uh, that's nice Cas but-"  
  
Cas smiled understandingly and held up a hand, "I have a class in the morning, but I thought we could talk some more as we walked. However, I understand, if you do not want to walk back to your car alone."  
  
"Oh! No," Dean flashes Cas a smile, "I think I'll be able to manage."  
  
"Good, uh, this way." They walk in silence for a half a block before Castiel stops and looks Dean right in the eye, "That was the first burger I'd ever had."  
  
"W-what? You'd never had a hamburger before? Why did you let me order you one?" Dean immediately feels guilty, he was pushy, he should've let Castiel just get a salad in the first place.  
  
"Because you were so passionate about it, and because I had a salad for lunch."  
  
Dean rubs a hand over his face, "Geez, Cas, you shouldn't have let me do that for you…I overstepped-"  
  
"But you did not Dean! I enjoyed that hamburger, in case you could not tell. Do you not see that I'm glad you coerced me into eating a burger, because if you had not, I never would have known what I was missing. So thank you."  
  
Dean gives Castiel and look that he can't quite decipher, and smiles, "Well gee Cas, I'm glad I could enlighten you. Why the hell had you gone your whole life without eating a burger anyway?"  
  
"My parents were…purists, to put it lightly. The only meat I remember eating was chicken, and that was on an extremely special occasion. We mostly ate the food my mother cultivated in our backyard, and only bought products such as milk and cereal from the grocery store."  
  
Dean looks wounded, "Dude, please tell me you at least had chocolate, that's got to be natural, right?"  
  
Cas laughed, "I do believe we had chocolate. It wasn't very strange, when it was all I knew. I truly did not know anything different until high school."  
  
"You were homeschooled?"  
  
"Up until freshman year, although I would have preferred it until college. Looking back however, I think the homeschooling did more harm than good."  
  
"Well I think you turned out fine."  
  
Cas smiles as they step onto his stoop, "I had a good time tonight, Dean."  
  
"Yeah me too, Cas."  
  
Castiel fiddles with the belt of his trench coat for a moment. "I am not very good with dating etiquette, but I would like to see you again soon."  
  
Dean smiles, "Me too, how about tomorrow I come over and check out that car of yours? Do you need my number?"  
  
"Oh yes, I…" Castiel searches for his phone, but all he finds is a pen, "uh-"  
  
"Here," and Dean cannot believe he's doing this, but he's actually writing his number on Castiel's hand. "I know you probably could've gotten my number from Anna or something, but this seems the easiest?" Castiel nodded and looked down at his hand, and then up at Dean. They stared comfortably at each other, and Dean licked his lips, breaking the stare and glancing at Castiel's lips.  
  
"Cas, I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"  
  
      Cas nods, eyes wide, and he's stretching up on his toes to meet Dean's lips softly. Castiel's lips are chapped, but they're surprisingly soft against Dean's. The kiss is quick and chaste, but Dean's entire body is buzzing when Cas pulls away. They smile at each other, cheeks flushed and lips shining, and then Castiel sighs, turning to unlock the front door of his building. He fumbles with his keys for what seemed like an eternity to Dean, who distinctly remembers there only being two keys and one keychain on the ring. He's about to give up and head back when Cas turns back to him and crashes his lips against Dean's once more. This kiss is different, their mouths are open, and their tongues mingle for just a moment, the air hot as they breathe in each other. Dean's hands somehow end up around Cas's waist and he nips at Castiel's lower lip before they pull apart. This time, Cas unlocks his door with ease, whispering, "Goodnight Dean," as he slips instead, leaving Dean alone on the stoop.

Damn he's in trouble.


End file.
